londonwikiaorg-20200216-history
Talk:List of Mayors of Paddington
A picture of Denis McNair at The National Portrait Gallery http://www.npg.org.uk/collections/search/person/mp75937/denis-mcnair. Jackiespeel (talk) 18:00, February 24, 2014 (UTC) Are the two Mayors Crosse related? Jackiespeel (talk) 18:35, July 20, 2015 (UTC) :No I don't believe the Crosses are at all related: one was born in 1885 with the surname Krauss and changed it during WWI and the other was born as Crosse in 1894. Lozleader (talk) 23:25, November 17, 2015 (UTC) ::As membership of councils and other bodies to some extent runs in families (including spouses - which I presume most of Councillors X and Mrs X at the same home address in the Municipal Yearbooks will be - and some of the 'two persons of the same name but different addresses in the same council will be siblings) might as well check. Jackiespeel (talk) 10:41, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Is J Gillett here the same as Jack Gillett Mayor of Westminster? Jackiespeel (talk) 17:51, October 7, 2015 (UTC) :Dunno: Jack Gillett was a civil servant aged 60 when he became Lord Mayor of W in 1976 He had been a member of Paddington Council since 1953 Lozleader (talk) 20:18, October 7, 2015 (UTC) ::Looks like a yes... according to The Solicitors' Journal - Volume 108, Part 2 - Page 904 of 1964: "Other speakers included the Mayor of Paddington (Councillor Jack Gillett, J. P.)" Lozleader (talk) 20:25, October 7, 2015 (UTC) :::Born 16 March 1916, died 1999.Lozleader (talk) 20:40, October 7, 2015 (UTC) Is 1960-1 Arthur C Barrett the same as the three terms Arthur H Barrett - or another near-namesake? Jackiespeel (talk) 18:43, August 8, 2017 (UTC) :Not sure. It seems the latter Arthur Barrett was a member of Paddington council from 1947 until abolition and then of Westminster LB council 1964-78. http://www.election.demon.co.uk/wcc/members.html Lozleader (talk) 09:15, August 9, 2017 (UTC) ::Okay, A H Barrett was an alderman, filling a casual vacancy in July 1944, was re-elected in 1949 and died on 15 February 1954 so definitely not mayor in 1960-61. Different people. http://www.election.demon.co.uk/wcc/aldermenp.html Lozleader (talk) 09:21, August 9, 2017 (UTC) :::Further to the above: A H Barrett was elected as a councillor for Church Ward in 1922 and re-elected in 1925, 1928 and 1931. He lost his seat in 1934 when there was a swing to Labour who won all six seats in the ward. He managed to get back as a councillor in 1937 as one Conservative along with 5 Labour councillors, and it was from there that he was elevated to alderman in 1944 (elections having been suspended for the war). In 1945 Labour won all 6 seats in the ward and A C Barrett was among the unsuccessful Conservative candidates. ACB picked up a seat at a by-election at Westbourne in April 1947. Lozleader (talk) 09:31, August 9, 2017 (UTC) http://www.election.demon.co.uk/wcc/chup.html They don't seem to be related, just a coincidence. Arthur C Barrett (sorry don't know what his middle name was) was born in 1915 and died in 1998. he was the son of Horace Barrett and Alice Julia née Spencer. Arthur Henry Barrett was born on 10 February 1879 and died on 15 February 1954. He was the son of Matthew Barrett and Elizabeth née Palmer. Lozleader (talk) 10:12, August 9, 2017 (UTC) ::::We have come across enough such 'quirks' and 'un-related less common surname namesakes' to double-check. Jackiespeel (talk) 10:31, August 9, 2017 (UTC) :::::Certainly have. But I think it was just a coincidence that if your name was Arthur Barrett and you lived in Paddington you had a higher than average chance of gaining civic honours. Lozleader (talk) 14:04, August 9, 2017 (UTC)